I Love Rock 'n' Roll
"I Love Rock 'n' Roll" is a rock song by pop-rock singer Jennel Garcia, written by pop singer Demi Lovato some time before its release on Jennel's first album [http://ssrhof.wikia.com/wiki/Lyric_Genius#Jennel_Garcia The X Factor: My Journey] on July 11th, 2012. Versions Two versions of "I Love Rock 'n' Roll" have been released. One version is Jennel's performance of the song on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_X_Factor_(U.S._TV_series) The X Factor] in early 2012, and the other is Jennel's performance of the song at a concert in mid 2012. While her original performance received mixed reviews from the judges on the show, the second has been acclaimed by critics as "an extremely stimulating performance of a true rock song." Because of its wider acceptance, the second is considered to be the official version of the song. Jennel's first album The X Factor: My Journey includes the live performances of both versions of the song, as they have never been edited in a studio; despite the wishes of her label, Jennel refused to make a studio version of the song for the album. When questioned about this, she stated that her "friend and mentor" Demi Lovato wrote the song and contributed to its "revamp," and they were too proud of her performance to alter it. Reception "I Love Rock 'n' Roll" was widely acclaimed by critics and commercially successful among fans. The X Factor: My Journey has sold over 10 million copies to date, and about 50% of surveyed buyers made their purchase solely because of the inclusion of "I Love Rock 'n' Roll" on the album. Performances Jennel first performed "I Love Rock 'n' Roll" on The X Factor during Week 4 in 2012. This was her only performance of the first version of the song. Jennel has performed the second version of the song at numerous concerts, as well as during a guest appearance of The X Factor during the Finale Week in 2013. Lyrics Come on! I saw him standin' there by the record machine / I knew he must have been about seventeen / The beat was goin' strong / Playin' my favorite song And I could tell that it wouldn't be long / 'Til he was with me (Yeah, me) / I could tell that it wouldn't be long / 'Til he was with me (Yeah, me) Singin' I love rock 'n' roll / So put another dime in the jukebox, baby / I love rock 'n' roll / So come and take your time and dance with me Wooh! He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name / "But that don't matter," he said, "'cause it's all the same" / I said, "Can I take you home, where we can be alone?" And next we were movin' on / And he was with me (Yeah, me) / And next we were movin' on / And he was with me (Yeah, me) Singin' (I love rock 'n' roll) / So put another dime in the jukebox, baby, oh, oh / (I love rock 'n' roll) / So come and take your time and (dance with me) I love rock 'n' roll / (So put another dime in the jukebox, baby) / Come on! / (I love rock 'n' roll) / So come and take your time and dance with me (I love rock 'n' roll) / Rock 'n' roll / (So put another dime in the jukebox, baby) / I love rock 'n' roll / (So come and take your time and dance with me) / Dance with me (I love rock 'n' roll) / Oh, yeah / (So put another dime in the jukebox, baby) / Oh, yeah / I love rock 'n' roll / So come and take your time and dance with me Release "I Love Rock 'n' Roll" was released on July 11th, 2012 as the second single of The X Factor: My Journey.